<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince of Splendour by damnata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084635">Prince of Splendour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnata/pseuds/damnata'>damnata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Jewellery kink i guess, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Smut, Top Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnata/pseuds/damnata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Did you rob the MET or something?“ Alec asked with a playful gleam in his eye. „Are you telling me that Ocean´s Eleven is real and you are the ringleader? I have never dated a crime lord before.“</p>
<p>„You haven´t dated anyone but me, Alexander,“ He chuckled, leaning further back into Alec´s chest.</p>
<p>„How fortunate for me,“ Alec hummed happily. „That you are all I need.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince of Splendour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another THING I found in my dusty fic folder and also my first try in writing actual smut. I´m not 100% happy with it but I hope I can learn something from the feedback :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Alec breathed when Magnus opened the cupboard doors, shedding light on the hundreds of jewels hidden within as he retired the pieces he had worn for the day. There were rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds encased in gold and silver filigree, pieces of ivory and coral on corded leather strings, more pearls than Magnus could count and even the friendship bracelet Madzie had made him out of colourful pieces of yarn and ill-assorted plastic beads had found itself a place among the red velvet that lined the shelves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were dozens of pieces of jewellery in the small oak cupboard – necklaces, rings and bracelets, earrings, armbands and even a tiara or two. All of those items were well-loved by Magnus and had their own intricate histories, with many of them even having magical properties. There were insanely expensive sets, such as the full emerald and diamond parure that had belonged to the Empress Marie-Louise of Austria, with whom he had been dear friends with, and a pendant made of the purest mountain crystal that had almost cost Magnus an arm and a leg at the Shadow Market but had proved itself immensely useful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there were the pieces that didn´t hold much material value but were sentimentally precious, so much so that Magnus could have gladly given away all his riches just to keep them. A ring made out of a blade of grass sat next to a diamond and coral aigrette, the plumes of peacock feathers having been held intact by a simple spell for hundreds of years. Alec had tied the blade of grass around his finger when they had been picnicking in the Scottish hills a few months prior, his cheeks rosy from champagne and a bashful grin on his face. Next to it was a delightfully ugly plastic bangle that Ragnor had jokingly gifted him for his birthday back in the '80s, coloured a dreadful neon pink and holding within itself powerful protection charms that had taken his friend months to apply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother´s silver harmony ball, the one he had carefully cleaned of blood in the small stream next to his childhood home when his stepfather...Magnus hadn´t been able to make himself sell it even when he was barefoot and starving in the streets of his village.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„All of this looks very sparkly...and expensive,“ Alec commented as he draped himself over Magnus´ back, his chin resting on one of his shoulders and his hands coming up to hug him from behind. He must have been fresh from the shower, the scent of Magnus´ own sandalwood shampoo an aura around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus met Alec´s eyes in the mirror that lined the back of the cupboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Most of it is,“ He admitted. He had had lovers in the past who had been intimidated by his wealth and the lavish lifestyle he led, not knowing that Magnus had lost his riches and had been surviving only on pennies more times than he could count. And then he had lovers like Camille who demanded to be showered with expensive gifts, who loved Magnus´ money more than they loved him. Camille had never been satisfied with dates if they didn´t involve outrageous expenses, asked for white gold when Magnus presented her with silver and expected to live in the centre of the city, their apartment filled to brim with antique furniture and overpriced artwork.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It occurred to him that Alec had only ever asked for something when it was to help others. He liked expensive champagne because Magnus liked it, but could also enjoy cheap prosecco. He appreciated their dates in Shanghai, Amsterdam and Melbourne just as much as he liked staying in and watching movies or simply taking a walk in Brooklyn. He could eat ramen while sitting on his kitchen counter and kicking his feet with just as much enthusiasm as he could eat Kobe beef and squid ink tagliatelle in a Michelin star restaurant on top of a skyscraper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never complained and he was always up for anything, be it a day on a yacht or trekking through a swamp because he enjoyed doing those things with Magnus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his heart swell with love, just as it did whenever Alec said something unbelievably romantic or did something unbelievably stupid. The shadowhunter didn´t care for money or luxury because he was too busy cherishing Magnus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Did you rob the MET or something?“ Alec asked with a playful gleam in his eye. „Are you telling me that Ocean´s Eleven is real and you are the ringleader? I have never dated a crime lord before.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„You haven´t dated anyone but me, Alexander,“ He chuckled, leaning further back into Alec´s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„How fortunate for me,“ Alec hummed happily. „That you are all I need.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus´ breath caught in his chest. Alec always found a way to say the most endearing things purely by accident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„I have never seen you wear any jewellery,“ He said, forcing his tone to remain casual. He knew that Alec was well-off by his own right as the Lightwoods were from old money and he always insisted on paying at least half of their bill if not all of it. Still, Shadowhunters seemed to be frugal by nature, only allowing themselves the bare necessities to get by with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, maybe except Isabelle. Magnus knew from experience that the numerous pairs of Louboutins didn´t come cheap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„We can´t wear much jewellery out on the field,“ Alec said. „It would be impractical. Even a glint of silver could give away our position.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„But in your free time...“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„My mother likes to wear jewellery. And Izzy wears a lot when she goes out.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„And you?“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec was silent for a moment, his eyes trained on the multiple gemstones that gleamed in the low lights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„I don´t have any,“ He said quietly. „Men don´t...Shadowhunter men don´t wear any, really. Some have family rings or wedding bands, or things that could be turned into weapons but they never look like this,“ He gestured at Magnus´ jewellery. „To stand out, to be...different. I have never had the option to do that.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Would you like to try?“ Magnus asked, turning in Alec´s hold and getting only momentarily distracted by the naked skin in front of him. Alec had been fresh from the shower, wearing only dark briefs and Magnus´ black silk dressing gown. He imagined Alec´s broad shoulders draped in gold, his elegant wrists surrounded by gemstones. „I think it would suit you. And there is no one in here to judge you for it.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„I wouldn´t want to break anything,“ His boyfriend admitted quietly. It was tragic, really, how little luxuries Alec´s lifestyle allowed him. He had never soaked in a bath just to relax as he was used to timed showers where the water never really got warm enough or had a massage that wasn´t meant to relieve muscle pain from overworking himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus realised then with a start that the only luxury Alec had allowed himself to have was Magnus himself. He wanted to show Alec all the pleasures in the world, be as silly and unimportant as they were. He wanted to spoil him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„You couldn´t,“ He said easily. „Most of these pieces have been sitting in this old cupboard for too long. It´s time to take them out for a spin.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Alright,“ Alec agreed finally. „If you can find something that you think would suit me.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus snorted. As if anything would look less than perfect on Alec. Except maybe for that ridiculous bangle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently pecked Alec on the cheek before breaking away from his hold and turning his attention towards his hoard. He picked out multiple items off the bat – a simple pearl necklace and a pair of diamond and topaz bracelets that glittered beautifully, a gold armlet that was dotted with rubies and three rings that he was quite fond of, one with a large star sapphire, one with a moonstone and one with a marquise-cut diamond large enough to match the price of Magnus´ whole apartment. With a hum, he also picked up the centrepiece of Marie´s parure, a heavy emerald and diamond necklace that Magnus knew would look great against Alec´s pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He passed the first items over to his boyfriend who held unto them like he would a baby bird, barely breathing and eyes wide with panic, before turning back to browsing. Passing some of the pieces he knew that Alec wouldn´t like but would be too polite to say anything about it, such as a massive diamond and pearl tiara and an ancient silver torque, Magnus also picked out a gold and turquoise anklet and a matching toe ring with a polished jade before his attention was caught by a certain item that Alec had absolutely loved to see on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a belly chain, composed of three tiers of thin gold with multiple teardrop-shaped diamonds that dangled off the chains almost as if they were floating by themselves. He remembered how Alec´s hands had trembled slightly when he gently touched the small diamonds wrapped around Magnus´ waist, how he had thrown one of Magnus´ knees over his own shoulder and sucked him off with reverent enthusiasm, his eyes shining with laudation as if being on his knees for Magnus was exactly where he was meant to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the belly chain and turned to Alec. „Follow me,“ He said with a small smirk on his lips, heading towards his ensuite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn´t think that jewellery could be so heavy,” Alec mused from above, where he was seated on the bathroom counter, his hand resting on Magnus´ hand for balance as the warlock was kneeling before him, fiddling with the tiny clasp of an anklet. It was the last piece of jewellery for Alec to wear and, while Magnus had very much enjoyed every shiver that went through Alec as cold metal touched his naked flesh and every gasp that left the shadowhunter when Magnus´ fingers slid over his rapidly heating skin, Magnus could hardly wait to see him in all his glory, a perfect canvas for the rainbow of jewels they had picked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are pretty, though,” Alec continued, staring at the way the light fractured as it hit the diamond on his finger and casting shards of multicolour lights against the skin of Magnus´ neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„These jewels are beautiful, yes,“ Magnus agreed with a smile, closing the clasp that connected the turquoise and gold around Alec´s ankle, his fingers caressing the sensitive skin at the sole of his foot. „But they pale against the fire in your eyes, the silk of your hair and the fragrance of your skin.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec´s hand that had been resting on Magnus´ shoulder tightened, a shudder going through him and a confused sound, somewhere between a laugh and a moan, leaving him as Magnus pressed his lips to where his fingers had just touched. Magnus gently dragged his hand up Alec´s leg to the bend of his knee, his lips following closely behind until Alec was squirming where he was sat on the counter, his knees tightening around Magnus´ shoulders purely by reflex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus knew that Alec was aroused. He could hear it in the shiver of his breath, could feel it on his heating skin. He had to barely touch his open lips to the skin of Alec´s inner thigh for him to surrender the sweetest sounds. Magnus rose up then, with Alec´s legs winding around his hips like a vice, and pulled the Shadowhunter against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„You are the most precious thing to me in this world. Never doubt it.“ Magnus said, his thumb tracing the outline of Alec´s open lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„I don´t,“ Alec whispered. „I´m yours,“ His hands weaved into Magnus´ hair and his legs tightened around his hips as he pulled Magnus deeper into the clutch of his body. „ And you´re mine.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Always,“ he promised easily, taking Alec´s lips in a long kiss that left them both panting. „Forever.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around, sweet,” Magnus prompted then, helping Alec off the counter so he could face the mirror. He looked stunning, the heavy jewels on his shoulders making them appear wider while the thin strands of gold around his waist made it look more slender. The pearl choker was sitting perfectly around his neck, moving ever so slightly every time his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed against the embarrassment of being studied so closely. Empires had fallen for lesser beauties, and none of them was as beautiful inside as his Alexander.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve luxury,” Magnus hummed against Alec´s neck, delighting at the shiver that ran through him. “You deserve the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met in the mirror, Alec´s hands covered his own over his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only ever want to deserve you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don´t even have to try,” Magnus said, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the skin of Alec´s shoulder. “You won´t ever have to try. You are perfect for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a shuddering breath, Alec turned once again and with a fire in his eyes and a firm hand on Magnus´ chest steered him towards the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec fucked like he was made for it, his body moving intuitively, responding to the push and the pull of Magnus´ naturally, with almost no conscious thought given to it. Ever since their first time, Alec had been keen on learning what Magnus liked and, by doing that, learned what he himself liked. He knew how to move his hips just so and how just a touch of teeth against the nape of Magnus´ neck could make him come in moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec´s hips gyrated deep, causing Magnus to let out a moan and dig his nails deeper into Alec´s sides. He looked up at the shadowhunter in awe, admiring his splendid form, dipped from head to toe in gold and jewels as he rode Magnus with abandon, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tipped forward suddenly, his hands landing on Magnus´ chest as he lowered himself until he could kiss him. Magnus´ hands slipped under the silk, gliding over the smooth skin of Alec´s back as he locked the man in his embrace, his hips thrusting up into the willing body above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Harder,“ Alec panted against his lips breathlessly. „I want it all.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up with Alec secure in his lap. Magnus kissed him again and Alec´s hands caressed his face, the rings he wore cool against his skin, before smoothing them down his arms to guide Magnus´ hands back on his hips as he started moving them again, their fingers lacing together above gold and diamonds and hot skin. Magnus guided his movement for a while as they breathed each other in, Alec´s lips only millimetres from his. He had asked for more, for everything Magnus could give him but Magnus also knew that Alec enjoyed the sweet torture of a tease, of not getting what he wanted until he begged for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Please,“ Alec finally whimpered, his body shaking from the pleasure that never quite peaked. „I need more.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec appeared like an icon bathed in gold as Magnus gently laid him down on the silken sheets, a god of rapture, a prince of splendour, Magnus´ name falling from his open lips like a prayer. When he opened his eyes to look at Magnus, there was a wildness in them, and so much love that it hurt to see it as if Magnus was staring straight into the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus wanted to worship him until the end of his days, until the last of the stars faded into nonexistence and further so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus wanted to give him everything. He would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec moaned brokenly as Magnus entered him again, his body giving easily and his thighs falling further apart. He clawed helplessly at Magnus´ shoulders and his arms, his body jostled as Magnus forcefully drove into him just like he had begged him to. Mesmerized, Magnus touched the tips of his fingers against Alec´s reddened lips, shuddering as Alec nipped at them before moving down to his chin and then to his throat, the pearls cool under his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took hold of one of Alec´s hands, and, lacing their fingers together, pinned it next to the Shadowhunter´s head before grabbing the back of Alec´s knee and pushing it up, allowing him to slide even deeper. Magnus was close, he could feel his release tightening in the pit of his stomach. Fortunately, gauging from Alec´s dazed expression, so was he.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Touch yourself,“ He commanded, his voice low. „I want to see.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Alec slid his hand down his neck and his chest, his abs contracting deliciously as he hit a ticklish spot. His fingers momentarily tangled in the web of gold around his waist before he finally moved lower and took himself in hand, the rings on his fingers glinting in the warm light as they got covered in precome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Good boy,“ Magnus said, knowing that ever so often Alec liked to be told what to do and receive praise for it. „I want you to come on my dick,“ He ordered. „And I want you to scream.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec nodded frantically, a moan falling from his lips as he pleasured himself, the bracelet on his wrist clinking softly every time he twisted his hand, a picture of lust and luxury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„I love you,“ He gasped as he reached his peak. „By the angel, Magnus, I love you.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He screamed then, with abandon, his body bowing closer to Magnus as he came over his stomach in ropes of white before collapsing back in the sheets with a sated smile, his chest heaving unevenly. Magnus groaned, hiding his face in Alec´s neck as he chased his own pleasure. He felt Alec´s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling, urging him on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„In me,“ Alec asked ardently. „Come inside me. I want to feel it, please.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus came with a rush, his breath hot against Alec´s neck. He heard Alec sigh contently, pushing and pulling at Magnus´ shoulders until he could kiss him, sweet and soft and less heated than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„I love you too,“ Magnus said quietly after the kiss had run its course. „You must know that I love you more than anything in this world.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„I know,“ His voice was as tender as the hand stroking Magnus´ cheek. „I have never doubted it.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Good,“ Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec´s nose, making him giggle. He pulled away and pulled out, ignoring the exaggeratedly mournful sound Alec made, his mind set on cleaning the sheets so he could pull Alec close to him and lie down in comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Oh, no,“ Alec said suddenly, alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„What is it? Are you hurt?“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„There is no way this is ever getting clean,“ The shadowhunter sighed, gesturing at the belly chain wrapped around his waist, now lying in a pool of come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, Magnus inched closer to Alec and again grabbed him by the hips before bending down and dragging his tongue through the come cooling on Alec´s stomach. He held Alec´s wide-eyed gaze as he picked one of the diamonds up with his teeth and sucked it clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„Holy fuck,“ Alec said, his breath hitching. „Don´t do this to me, I can´t go again so soon.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„You look like you would want to try anyway,“ Magnus laughed and with a snap of a finger, both of them as well as the bed were good as new. He flopped down next to Alec who immediately curled up to him, his bejewelled hand resting over Magnus´ heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„I think I like it. Wearing jewellery, I mean,“ Alec said after a while. „But only for you. I only like when you see me wear it.“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>„That's alright,“ Magnus said quietly, covering Alec´s hand with his own. He hoped that maybe, in a few years, Alec would feel comfortable wearing jewellery outside. A band of gold, perhaps, to go on the ring finger of his left hand. A simple thing, practical and plain even, but speaking of so much more than all the rubies and diamonds and emeralds in the world ever could.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>